


Colgando en tus Manos

by kopfkino



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Language Kink, Liverpool F.C., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopfkino/pseuds/kopfkino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stevie listens to Xabi speaking Spanish and enjoys it a bit too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colgando en tus Manos

"El niño Torres! Ya te estas volviendo viejo!"

Stevie kicks his ball a bit too far pass the crossbow, distracted by the words behind him. Fernando cracks up, the usual hysterical loud and silly laugh that's so characteristic from him. 

"Te recuerdo que solo eres dos años mayor, y me veo mil años más joven que tú." He replies, and Xabi chuckles. 

As much of an Englishman that he is, he's always had a soft spot for Spanish. It's not the fact he barely understands it, he does knows the basics: _si,_ _no_ or _por favor_ (Xabi had be very specific about the last one), there's something about it that makes it interesting.

"Pero te gano en estilo." 

Okay, Stevie admits it may have to do with _someone_ rather than _something_. He can't help but find every word that comes out of Xabi's mouth extremely attractive. It just sounds so well and  _right,_ he tries to justify to himself. Anyone would have to be insane not to find the way he pronounces every syllable extremely infuriating. Maybe he could learn some words and have a proper conversation with him? 

He forgets about the ball and turns to the Spaniards. Xabi gives him the usual tender look that Steven loves and adores, while Fernando seems more interested in the fact he missed the shot. 

"I was sure you'd score that," He notes, and Xabi shrugs. "He can't score every free kick, you know." 

"Oh, don't stop speaking Spanish because of me." Stevie says without thinking. 

Fernando smiles, and winks. "You're studying Español? Took you long enough!" 

He blinks, and shakes his head, focusing on the first part. "I just don't want to-- um-- intrude, it's your native language." It's the worst excuse he could have come up with, but luckily, Fernando doesn't seem to notice. 

"Well, if you do want to learn, you've got the best teacher next to you." He winks,

He turns around to greet someone else, leaving the pair alone, even if it's just for a moment.

"I was glad you were able to make it for the Charity Match," He starts, hoping he'll cover up what just happened.

Xabi, of course, isn't fooled, he raises an eyebrow, but he follows Steven's conversation nonetheless. "Wouldn't miss it for the world, you know how happy I am here--" 

"Liverpool is an amazing football club," He automatically says, 

"Oh--" Xabi gives him a tender look, "I wasn't talking about football." 

They both smile, before Fernando calls them over, for a group picture. 

 

"I definitely didn't miss English weather." Xabi points out, rain pouring down outside. 

"Well at least we don't wear Lederhosen all year long." 

The Spaniard closes the curtain and sits down on the couch next to Stevie. "It's only during October." Stevie laughs softly, and turns a page of his book. He's never understood how he can read while watching TV. For him it's always been one thing or the other. 

"What are you reading?" He glances to the cover, and raises an eyebrow. "La niña del tren? Since when do you read Spanish?" 

Stevie closes his eyes, and shakes his head. "It's-- It's just the title, it's in English."

A muffled _oh_ follows from Xabi, but Steven cannot stop repeating the title in his head in that incredibly beautiful accent of his. "Could you-- um-- say that again?"

"Since when do you read Spanish?" 

"No--No, the title." 

"La niña del tren." Xabi complies. Stevie has to look down into his book to avoid showing the blush so openly. Xabi raises an eyebrow. "Why?" 

He shrugs, not wanting to let out so clearly the fact he's getting turned on over words. Foreign words, sure, but still words. "It just sounds _nice_."

Xabi nods, "Nice--" 

"Yeah," He agrees, biting a smile between his lips. Xabi grabs the book between his hands, and closes it. He places it on the table in front without saying a word.

"Tell me, Esteban--" He shrinks at the mention of his name, "What else do you find  _nice?_ Maybe what me and Fernando were talking about earlier?" 

He's busted, Xabi knows everything and is definitely not going to let him out of it. Stevie tries to move, shaking his head, but Xabi's hands are faster, and land on his thigh. 

"It's usually-- anything." 

"Anything? Really?"

"In Spanish." He completes, not even sure why. Xabi laughs without taking his gaze off him. It's impossible not to blush even harder. "Me sigues sorprendiendo." Xabi lets out, and it's enough for Steven to find himself lip locked in a kiss with him. He pushes his tongue against his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Xabi complies and pushes him against the back of the couch. 

Xabi pulls away just enough for their lips to keep brushing against each other. "No, no--" He says it with such a calm tone, "Tell me what else--" but Stevie can't help but jerk his hips up against him. 

"Xabier--" He moans quietly, quite unable to believe he's actually teasing him. "Anything." 

"Lo que sea?" 

Steven's mind races with thoughts, first on how impossibly attractive Xabi looks like this, against the leather couch, kissing him, then on how he keeps whispering small words in Spanish against his neck. One kiss leads to another, and the next thing they know, their shirts are removed, hands and mouths exploring exposed skin.

"Muy bien..." Xabi says, and this time Stevie groans. His hands travel down his pants, and unties the zipper. Xabi seems like he's prepared, like he half expected and or planned this, when he turns to the drawer on their right and takes out the lube.   
  
If he weren't running on too much adrenaline on his body, he would suggest a more comfortable position for the both of them. He's missed Xabi everyday since he first left from England. Damn it, it's been over 6 years, he should be over it by now. But this, Xabi teasing him, laughing into his neck and whispering half sentences mixed between English and Spanish before kissing that area, makes everything worth it. 

Stevie hopes one day he'll be back even if he knows it's rather idealistic. Xabier belongs to Spain, and he to England. It's funny how even so, they always end up together.  
  
A few minutes after, Xabi starts thrusting inside him, doing his best to get a rhythm going. Xabi nibbles on his right earlobe, and asks something into his ear. When Stevie doesn't reply, it's repeated. 

"Me amas?"   
  
Amor. Love. That's the one word Steven can't escape even if he tried. It's no secret people babble things during sex, one's mind is basically all over the place. It's not so much of a question, due to the fact he's sure Xabi knows the answer, but more of a confirmation. 

"Si--" He miraculously manages to find, completely taken by the moment. 

 

Laying next to Xabi on the floor is everything between peaceful and soothing. The two of them haven't said much after sex, but Stevie suddenly remembers his book that's fallen on the other side from the table. 

"You're thinking of reading  _now?_ " 

"I thought you were sleeping." Stevie points out, rather surprised. "Maybe I will study some Spanish, it's really-- fun." 

The Spaniard laughs, and nods. "As long as you keep finding it attractive..." 

There's a hint of subtle jealousy that brings Stevie's attention back to him. "I don't think I'll stop."

Xabi kisses him, and they both know it's not Spanish they're talking about. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like this :-)
> 
> language notes:  
> El niño Torres! Ya te estas volviendo viejo! = Kid Torres! You're getting old!  
> Te recuerdo que solo eres dos años mayor, y me veo mil años más joven que tú. = Let me remind you that you're only two years older, and that i look a thousand years younger than you.  
> Pero te gano en estilo. = But I beat you in style.  
> Me sigues sorprendiendo. = You keep surprising me.  
> Lo que sea = Anything  
> Me amas?= Do you love me?


End file.
